A Mixed Cauldron
by Jennasprite
Summary: A collection of eleven one shots, inspired by songs, and involving various character pairings from the Harry Potter world.
1. Ron & Hermione

_**A Mixed Cauldron**_

_By, Jennasprite_

*.*.*.*

**Disclaimer**: _This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling and various publishers including, but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books as well as Warner Brothers, Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

*.*.*.*

_**Author's Notes:**_ _A dear friend and fellow writer has been assisting me with my one shot writing. She gave me a challenge that involved multiple different Harry Potter World parings and a matching number of random songs. The challenge was to write an interaction between the two characters, influenced by the song, about anything in the world. This is a collection of the favorites._

_Chapter One: Ron & Hermione_

_Chapter Two: Harry & Snape_

_Chapter Three: Draco & Ron_

_Chapter Four: Fred & George_

_Chapter Five: Harry & Ginny_

_Chapter Six: Draco & Pansy_

_Chapter Seven: Harry & Sirius_

_Chapter Eight: Blaise & Pansy_

_Chapter Nine: Draco & Snape_

_Chapter Ten: Harry & Hermione_

_Chapter Eleven: Harry & Draco (**This is Slash – Please do not read if offended!**)_

*.*.*.*

**Ron & Hermione**

_Today_

Joshua Radin

_(Words and Music owned by Joshua Radin)_

"Hermione, wait!" Ron stood quickly from the table, but could not move forward as he watched the brunette storm out of the Burrow.

"You've done it now, little brother." George laughed, just dodging Ginny's reprimanding elbow to his side.

Harry stood and pulled Ron from the table, "Maybe you want to go and chase after her, mate." He pushed the startled redhead toward the door and continued seriously, "Quickly… before she gets away and _I_ have to fix it."

Ron looked at Harry questioningly, "Would you?"

"Ronald Weasley," Molly slammed her hands on the table as she stood and approached her youngest son, "You are going to march yourself outside and apologize. What were you thinking about? Telling Hermione that you could never imagine yourself married when you're walking around with an engagement ring in your pocket…are you mad?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it just as quickly and he walked out the door. Hermione had not made it far; she was sitting across the yard of the Burrow with her back to the house. As Ron grew closer he could hear her muffled crying and winced that he had yet again caused it to happen. Finally at the rock, he sat down next to her.

"I think you've said enough, Ron, so please…don't try and explain." Hermione wiped the tears pouring down her face and turned a bit so he could not see her face.

"I didn't mean it, Hermione, I swear I –"

"Well you certainly weren't joking." She turned to look at him and sighed, "You looked nearly as terrified as you do right now at the mere idea of marriage and…I'm sorry it just came as somewhat of a shock." Hermione stood and started walking back, "We should get back inside before your mother worries and –"

"Stop right there!" Ron waited for Hermione to stop and turn then he stood and rushed over to her.

"Ron, honestly…its fine and –"

The redhead rested a finger against her lips to silence her, "Do you think you can stop talking long enough for me to continue…before I completely lose my nerve again?" The dark haired girl nodded quietly and Ron continued shyly. "It took me forever to admit it, but only a few minutes for me to notice you on the train first year. You gave me a horribly hard time then and it's not changed much over the years. But I have fallen in love with you a little more every single minute since the day we met and now I'm just stupid over you. I wanted you and Ginny to stop talking in there about Luna's _oh so romantic_ proposal because I could just punch Neville in the face for his timing and technique."

"I think that Luna's proposal was very romantic, but you shouldn't feel so threatened by it that you decide you never want to marry at all. And that's not to say that I want to be married right now so please don't panic…" Hermione blushed and smiled shyly when Ron gave her a reprimanding look, "I'm sorry…continue..."

Ron breathed in deep, took Hermione's hand and dropped to one knee.

"Are you serious?"

He shot her a panicked and confused look and started to stand, "Were you serious about not wanting to be married now or –"

"NO! Get back down!" Hermione laughed as she pushed Ron's shoulder down. Her eyes were wide and sparkling as she watched him reach into his pocket and pull out a delicate silver band with a perfect twinkling diamond.

"Hermione Granger, I am not sure how you have tolerated me all this time, and I'm really sorry that it took me as long as it did to figure this whole thing out. But I don't want to lose anymore time with you and…" He trailed off and took a gasping breath before looking back up at her, "So…let's get married."

Tears streamed down her face and she nodded as she pulled him to his feet, "Am I allowed to talk now?"

"Absolutely!"

"Yes!" She held out her trembling hand and giggled, "Yes, yes, yes…" Ron slid the ring on her finger and pulled her into a long kiss.

Cheers and whistles interrupted their embrace and Ron rested his forehead against Hermione's, "That is going to be your family…are you sure?"

"Since the day we met…dirt on your nose and all." She kissed him quickly, took his hand and led him back to their waiting family.


	2. Harry & Snape

**Harry & Snape**

_Grey Room_

Damien Rice

_(Words and Music owned by Damien Rice)_

A brief silence fell over the dimly lit holding room at the Department of Mysteries. Once the passing Auror was sure to be gone, Harry leaned forward and whispered, "How are you?"

"I'm about to be sent to Azkaban for killing my mentor and friend; at his request, I might add. I've been better…" Snape found his plight only paled to the look of loss and desperation already radiating from Harry's eyes. He looked down at his hands, wincing at the trembling he saw, but had not even noticed. Finally, he returned his eyes to Harry's and forced a sad smile. "How are you?"

Harry ran his fingers through his hair and sat back in the chair. "Ron, Hermione and I have joined forces with Malfoy, Zabini and Parkinson working on your release."

"The gold and silver trios unite on my behalf…now I know the world is ending." Snape smiled slightly, but his eyes closed and his head started to shake in the next moment. "I do not want any of you risking any adversity with the Ministry on my behalf."

"I've never much cared for the Ministry. The surprise of course is that this should be the first matter that Malfoy and I can agree on. Regardless of what it takes I will not allow them to send you to Azkaban."

Snape lowered his head again, "I vowed to protect you and Draco. I will not disown that vow to save myself."

"And because you protected us, regardless of the cost, we will not turn our backs on you now." Harry looked up as an Auror walked past the room again. He lowered his tone as he continued, "You realize the only way to insure that you walk out of here free is if you allow them access to your memories."

"Absolutely not," Snape rolled his eyes and took a long breath. "The only reason I showed you is because I thought I was about to die. You know…Draco knows…that is all that is important."

Harry shook his head and sighed, "So desperate to watch over us even now. How much help do you imagine you'll be in Azkaban?"

"You are so much like you're mother it is sometimes painful." The dark haired man ran his fingers over his face and finally returned his worn eyes to Harry. "What plan have the six masterminds come up with other than the Pensieve?"

"I'm the _Chosen One_, aren't I?" Harry paused to smile at Snape's eyes rolling. "I was able to obtain pardon for the Malfoys…this should be easy."

"How are you and Mr. Malfoy getting on?"

"We hate each other…doubt that will ever fade, but there is a common goal and from it a certain level of mutual respect has developed." Harry smiled in response to Snape's pleased expression and thought for a moment it resembled that of a proud father. The mood quickly dampened when a tall, thin and very proper Auror interrupted by entering the small grey room.

"Visiting hours are almost over…even for the_ Chosen One _there are rules." The lanky young man nodded slightly at Harry, darted Snape a scathing look, then walked out of the room.

"It appears you are no longer as important as you thought." Snape snickered slightly and lowered his head. "And I imagine you all intend on being here tomorrow for the trial?"

Harry stood and smiled confidently, "We're going to take that trial over if we have to… and tomorrow you'll be leaving with us." The brunet smiled once more then walked past Snape, stopping to rest a reassuring hand on the man's shoulder, "I know that I have already said this several times, but there will never be enough thanks for all that you've done for me…that I never even knew about."

"You're welcome…and the feeling is quite mutual, Harry. Thank you…all of you for what you are doing for me now." Snape looked up, forced a sad smile, then looked back down quickly, "I hope that when all is said and done, no matter what happens, that your mutual respect remains in tact…with Draco and with me."

"I hope so too, Sir. Try and get some sleep tonight and tomorrow you will be free of the Ministry and this whole nightmare will be over…" Harry bowed ever so slightly then walked out of the room.

"One way or another, I suppose," Snape sighed and waited to be escorted back to his cell.


	3. Draco & Ron

**Draco & Ron**

_You Won't Be Mine_

Matchbox 20

_(Words and Music owned by Matchbox 20)_

"Get away from me, Malfoy." Ron drank down the glass of whiskey in front of him and tapped his glass on the bar.

Draco ignored the request and sat down on the stool next to him. He mumbled his drink order to the bartender then looked at the redhead to his right, "And I would have thought we could commiserate a bit, considering we are in the same state of affairs."

Ron turned and glared as he hissed, "_State of affairs?_ I'm quite certain _you_ were the _affair_ and I was the poor stupid bastard who believed that she loved me since first year…second at least." He turned back to his drink and stared into it for a few minutes before drinking it down and requesting another.

"I'll grant you the seniority…but I love her too." Draco moved down one stool when he felt Ron's entire body shudder.

"Bartender, can you bring me the whole bottle please? And a bucket, because I'm quite certain I am about to vomit." Ron rolled his eyes and glared at Draco, "You destroyed her, Malfoy. Like everything else you touch, you infected her. The only salvation I have is knowing that you can't have her either."

"Whatever gets you through the night, I suppose," Draco finished off his glass and raised it to the bartender. "You can keep these coming until I fall off of this bar stool…or until my good friend Ron here knocks me off of it…whichever comes first."

Ron continued to drink in silence, but after several long moments and a few more drinks he snapped at Draco, "What do you know about loving her? How can such a lie come from even _your_ mouth?"

Draco finished off his drink and poured another before responding. "I know that there was nothing more brilliant in the world than the way the sun reflected off of her eyes. I know that my entire body relaxed the minute I heard her voice; even if she was yelling at me. I know that I started waiting for every single piece of knowledge that fell from her exquisite mouth and I know that hearing her say _I love you_ was the very reason I was put on this earth to breathe."

Before Draco could continue, Ron stood from his bar stool and punched him in the face. The blond fell to the floor and the redhead sat back down in his seat. "Bartender…my friend and I will require another bottle…so we can commiserate about loving and losing the same bloody girl."

Draco chuckled as he wiped a few drops of blood from the corner of his mouth then stood and sat on the stool next to Ron, "Feel better?"

"It's a start…" Ron poured Draco a glass full of whiskey then filled his own glass. He lifted the tumbler in the air and spoke blankly, "To Hermione Granger…she came, she saw, she conquered… and then she ran off with Viktor bloody Krum."

The blond raised his glass; tapping it against Ron's then drinking it down. "He can't even say her name correctly. I don't understand. Honestly, I always imagined if I could ever get her away from you that the only person who had the ability to steal her from me would be Potter. Of course, he's sitting sweetly in life beside your sister so –"

"You will keep your bloody hands off my sister or I _will_ kill you." Ron filled their glasses again and they drank the rest of the evening in silence, reminiscing respectfully about their perfect, but brief love stories with the one that got away.


	4. Fred & George

**Fred & George**

_Are You the One_

The Presets

_(Words and Music owned by The Presets)_

_**This story involves original characters**_

George looked up and suddenly felt like he was in a movie. The doors of the café swung open and he was sure music started to play as a beautiful young woman walked inside. It was as if a gentle breeze followed her to the table, blowing her dark brown hair seductively around her heart shaped pale face. When she sat down and smiled he could feel his cheeks rush with a red darker than his hair.

"You must be George…or Fred," she extended her hand and giggled quietly, "I'm Miranda." She sat down and continued to grin, "Are you alright?"

"Brilliant…I'm George, by the way and…I'm sorry, but…wow." He smiled, unable to take his eyes off her.

"Thank you," she smiled then turned and looked at the door before returning to her date, "Please tell me that your brother didn't decide to cancel at the last minute. I'm not sure my friend could handle the disappointment. She's been primping all day."

Suddenly the door opened again and a tall redhead made a similar entrance as Miranda's. She moved gracefully to the table and smiled, "Sorry I'm late."

Before anyone could respond Fred came barreling into the café and charged at the table mindlessly blurting in spite of their guests, "I HATE London. I never thought I was going to get here."

George looked at him with a reprimanding glance before smiling apologetically at the lovely ladies. He finally looked back at his brother, "Fred…maybe you would like to meet our new friends first?"

The redheaded girl smiled and extended her hand, "So you're Fred? I'm Stella…"

Fred took her hand and kissed the top, "Pleased to meet you, Stella…very pleased."

George rolled his eyes then smiled at Miranda, "He's a bit much to handle."

Fred darted his twin a glare then focused on Miranda and extended his hand, "Fred Weasley."

"Weasley?" Miranda looked over at Stella then smiled back at Fred and George, "Really?"

"Is that strange?" George looked up at Fred somewhat surprised at Miranda's reaction then returned to the woman's eyes, "Were we not supposed to exchange last names?"

Miranda laughed quietly and shook her head, "Of course we can. I'm sorry I just…it's a very interesting last name. I like it. Tell me; what is the origin?"

George smiled, pausing as Fred and Stella took seats at the table, then continuing with masked skepticism, "Perhaps you'd like to share your last names before we get into such things as origin."

Stella laughed, "Touché…I'm Stella Black…and my cousin, Miranda Black." She smiled at Miranda quickly then watched the twins for a reaction. "So, where are we going this evening?"

Fred lost interest in the topic of last names and smiled at his date, "I thought we would have dinner and then there is this brilliant Muggle club down the street and –"'

"_Muggle_?" Miranda sat back in her seat and sighed, "I knew it! How did we find wizards on a Muggle dating site?"

Stella did not share in her cousin's disappointment, "Are you the famous, _Battle of Hogwarts_ Weasleys?"

George looked at Miranda hesitantly, but Fred laughed and announced proudly, "Of course we are. Well…we had brothers and a sister and our parents there too, but…"

"I think they get it." George glared at Fred then looked apologetically back at Miranda, "I'm only partially sorry that we lied considering you lied too."

"I know…" Miranda huffed then reached over for George's cup, "Is this coffee?" He nodded and she took a long drink, "I just…we were hoping to meet some men who didn't care about being masters of the wizarding universe."

Fred laughed, "Oh we don't care about it…we _are_ masters of the wizarding universe and that's all there is to it."

George looked at Fred and rolled his eyes, "Will you shut up for two minutes please?"

"One more question…since you're witches, can we assume you are members of _the_ Black family?" Fred smiled at Stella as she beamed proudly.

"Sprouted from _The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black _family tree…" Stella trailed off as Miranda took over.

"We're slightly removed though; our Great, Great, Grandfather was Phineas Black and he supported Muggle rights so he was disowned." Miranda rolled her eyes, but allowed a smile to cross her face, "And I wanted to be Gryffindor and Stella wanted to be Slytherin, but we did not receive Hogwarts letters. So we ended up at Beauxbatons."

"But our trip to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament was brilliant," Stella looked off dreamily and Miranda giggled.

"You were at the Tournament? That's brilliant…we were there too." George smiled, relieved to see Miranda warming up to the conversation.

Fred's eyebrow arched suddenly and he blurted, "So you two were running around in the little blue dresses? Brilliant…were you at the Yule Ball?"

Stella blushed and looked down as Miranda chuckled quietly and responded before either of the twins could question specifics. "We were there…with boys from Durmstrang. We had to leave early though."

"Well that's a shame…" Fred laughed as Stella continued to look down, "What happened?"

There was a brief pause and Stella finally looked up, her face matching the color of her hair, "I had…a disagreement with a female Hogwarts student and it was just easier to walk away."

"Who?" Fred and George spoke in unison then laughed as they waited for a response.

"It's not important?" Stella looked back down as Miranda laughed. Only a brief silence developed then the redhead blurted, "A pudgy faced Slytherin girl who threatened to cut out my tongue if I talked to her date."

"Parkinson?" The twins spoke in unison again, this time surprised and slightly hesitant for the response.

Miranda nodded and Stella looked back up, "Yes…and I was just _talking_ to her date. I couldn't help myself he was so…stunning."

"MALFOY?" The twins were now completely shocked and when Stella looked back down they turned to Miranda.

The brunette put her hands up defensively and chuckled, "Don't look at me. In the interest of t_eams,_ I was _Potter_ all the way. I wanted him to win from the beginning in fact because Fleur is a real bitch."

Fred stood suddenly and took Stella's arm, "We should go…have dinner and wipe the images of a _stunning _Malfoy out of your head." He rushed her out of the café without another word and George laughed.

He watched the other couple exit then looked back at Miranda, "So…may I show you a splendidly Muggle evening? No wizarding talk, no charms or potions –"

"Oh…I can't promise that. Now that I know you're not a Muggle there is no reason to hide that I am a potion master in my own right." She laughed, stood and held out her hand, "I will take the splendid evening though…and you can tell me all about how you make those brilliant daydream potions you sell in your shop."

George smiled, stood and took her hand, "It would be my pleasure, Ms. Black."


	5. Harry & Ginny

**Harry & Ginny**

_You Oughta Know_

Alanis Morissette

_(Words and Music owned by Alanis Morissette)_

Harry walked into _The Three Broomsticks_ alongside Hermione and stopped dead in his tracks. He was frozen, focused on Ginny tucked into a corner booth, cuddling up to Oliver Wood. "She has some nerve."

Hermione placed a calming hand on Harry's arm, "Why don't we go somewhere else?"

"No! Last time I checked _The Three Broomsticks_ is still a public place..." Harry trailed off when Oliver pulled Ginny into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and winced slightly, "That behavior is inappropriate."

"Harry!"

The shouting across the pub drew everyone's attention, including the new couple in the corner, and without hesitation, Harry rushed toward its origin. He motioned for Hermione to slide into the booth then joined her and forced a smile at Neville and Luna.

"It must be very difficult for you to see your ex-wife out with Oliver Wood. I'm not quite sure what the attraction is honestly…considering she had _you_ in the first place." Luna took a long drink of her Butterbeer then looked at Neville, "I have to get home to my fluxweed."

The time had long passed that anyone was startled by Luna's abruptness. Respectfully, Harry stood as Luna moved out of the booth, but his focus shifted quickly back to Ginny sitting with Oliver. When his lost love tipped her head back and giggled at her new beau's kisses on her neck, something in Harry snapped.

Hermione reacted as soon as she realized Harry was headed towards Ginny's table. "Harry, don't…" She stood quickly and reached for his arm, but it was too late.

Harry walked up to the table and slammed his hands down on the surface. He glared at Ginny and hissed, "Are you serious right now? You've been gone for a month, we were together for five years, and you can't be courteous enough to do this in _private_ for at least a few more weeks?"

Oliver leaned forward and spoke in a hushed tone, "Harry, I know this is difficult, but I am sure you do not want to cause a scene."

Harry glared at his one time team mate and hissed, "I wasn't talking to you, Wood. But I have every right to pull you out of that booth and cause as big a scene as I choose."

The redheaded girl sighed, interrupting the mounting standoff, her response low and calm, "Harry, I am not trying to hurt you –"

"I am more shocked than hurt, but I relish the idea that you will always be haunted by everything you left behind. I hope that I penetrate your dreams and bring immeasurable amounts of guilt every time I cross your mind. What you did was beyond cruel, but it spoke volumes about how much you must have _cared_ all along." Harry paused and looked back at Hermione staring from the other side of the pub. He turned back to Ginny then moved to Oliver's eyes and said nothing more before rejoining his friends.


	6. Draco & Pansy

**Draco & Pansy**

_First Day of My Life_

Bright Eyes

_(Words and Music owned by Bright Eyes)_

Draco practically fell through the potions lab door and breathed a sigh of relief to find he was the first to arrive. He rushed over and eased into his seat then looked over at Pansy's empty chair. His stomach twisted with excitement suddenly and he allowed a huge smile to wash across his face.

"Surprised to see you so happy, Mr. Malfoy," Snape walked past Draco towards the front of the room then turned and continued flatly, "With everything on your schedule this week I would hope you are not silly enough to fall in _love_…now."

"_Love_? What would give you that idea?" Draco looked down and started flipping though his potions book mindlessly. There was a hint of relief in his sigh when he heard the door open behind him, but his peace was short lived as Pansy slammed into the seat next to him and tossed her books on the table.

The blonde looked over at the obviously irritated girl and smiled, "Good morning, Love."

Pansy looked up, somewhat startled by the greeting, but broke the silence with a bitter chuckle as she returned to her book, "_Love_? That's new. What do you want?"

"I'm endearing in any way and it signals ulterior motives?" Draco was offended until Pansy looked up with a confirming look. Realizing that there was no way to deny his past behavior he looked down as he continued, "Well…right…I'm sorry." He looked up when he felt Pansy reaching for his face, "What?"

She placed the back of her hand against his forehead, "You don't feel warm…"

"If I am that terrible why have you been following me around for the last six years?" Draco folded his arms across his chest and sighed.

Pansy paused to watch the blond pout for a moment. She smiled with amusement then looked back down at her book before she continued, "I love you, Draco Malfoy. Despite everything, I can not seem to help myself; but I gave up any illusions of you loving me in return a very long time ago."

Draco looked over at her and his heart beamed and broke at the same time. Even now that he had finally realized everything Pansy meant to him, he was powerless to surprise her with the truth and ease her obvious pain over their less than engaging past together. To tell her now, that he loved her with every breath he took, days before he was to commence with his assignment from the Dark Lord would be careless and cruel. What if he did not survive? Or, even worse, the idea that Pansy could become a pawn in Voldemort's plan…just as Draco himself had become because of his father's love. Still, he could not help but reach out and gently stroke her hair.

As students started pouring into the classroom Draco leaned over and whispered, "When the worst is over…when this week is over, even…I may be so inclined to try and change your mind."

Pansy looked up, startled by the cryptic confession. She started to respond when Snape's voice rang through the lab.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…and _Potter_…turn to page three hundred and thirteen…today's lesson…V_eritaserum…"_


	7. Harry & Sirius

**Harry & Sirius**

_The World Has Turned and Left Me Here_

Weezer

_(Words and Music owned by Weezer)_

"Sirius?" Harry backed up against a tree and could physically feel the blood rushing from his face. "How can you…how are you here?"

"You've already forgotten how that stone works? That's not the Harry I know." Sirius sat across from him on the ground and smiled.

"I'm not that Harry any more. I'm not sure who I am now. Who I'm supposed to be…" Harry trailed off and looked down at the ring in his hand. The vivid images of the night of the battle coursed through his mind with a fury and just when he could feel his airways constrict, Sirius interrupted the silence.

"You're probably wondering why that rock conjured me instead of your parents."

Harry looked up and interrupted quickly, "Not at all. I didn't know them. You were the only real family I ever knew…besides the Weasley's of course, but…you were actually…_mine_. The war is over, we were _victorious_…but what do I have left to show for it? I can't help but think that I should have joined you, mum and dad, and Remus…in the end. The ultimate sacrifice without the magical twist where I was actually still alive; and maybe my being here still is wrong somehow and that is why I feel so…_wrong_."

Sirius paused for a brief moment then responded thoughtfully, "You have a brilliant life ahead of you, Harry. The fact that you have lost sight of that fact…of the dreams that you started believing in a broom cupboard…that is what is _wrong_."

"I'm so lost, Sirius. I have fulfilled my prophecy, but I don't want to be a hero. I want what I always wanted…to just be…_me_. And yet I have no idea who I am anymore." Harry took a deep breath and turned the ring around in his hand. "I wish you could stay."

"I wish I could too…more than you could ever imagine. I spent so many years wondering if I would ever get out of Azkaban and what kind of life I could offer you if and when I did. I wasn't able to offer you much, I'm afraid."

Harry shook his head and smiled, "Not true. You arrived at the perfect moment when I desperately needed someone to hold onto. I miss you every day, but I blame you for nothing."

"The question is…what can be done to make you stop blaming yourself?" Sirius watched as Harry looked down and after a few quiet moments he continued softly, "This is not your fault, Harry. None of this was your fault. You must keep telling yourself…it is not your fault…"

A bird flew out of the tree above Harry, startling him, and when he looked back down to Sirius, his godfather was gone. The sun had faded almost instantaneously and Harry rested his head back against the tree, "Of course I was asleep…dreaming…" He turned the ring around in his hand then stood and threw it as far as he could behind him. Looking down once more at the place he dreamed Sirius to be sitting, Harry started out of the forest toward the castle. As he crossed the threshold of trees, a warm breeze blew around him and he heard faint whispers whip by his ear; four voices he knew immediately to be his parents, Sirius and Lupin, "We all love you, Harry…and we're always with you…you're never alone… now go and conquer the world, son."


	8. Blaise & Pansy

**Blaise & Pansy**

_This is Why You Love Me_

Brian Jonestown Massacre

_(Words and Music owned by Brian Jonestown Massacre)_

Pansy sat down on Blaise's bed and started packing up the contents of his desk when she suddenly came across a folded piece of parchment addressed to her. She looked around the room then back at the letter wondering if Blaise could ever forgive her for snooping. Still, the parchment had her name on it and she had plenty of time to exercise her curiosity. She opened the letter and smiled immediately when she realized it was from the beginning of their sixth year.

_Dear Pansy,_

_I have come to a very crucial realization. If I have to endure one more conversation that involves you crying over Draco Malfoy being a childish, egotistical, bastard, I may have to kill him. I see no other way to end this malicious dead end cycle and I am willing to go to Azkaban at this point to save you from the continuous blows to your heart and ego. Since you will not allow me to save you the way I'd like…this may be the only way._

_Every single day I wake up imagining that you will have come to your senses and will let me prove to you how brilliant you actually are. And every single day he damages you a little more. The war is over and you have the perfect opportunity to escape it all now and still you chose to remain close to him. I want to give you every single thing your crooked little heart desires and you just keep handing it off to Malfoy instead; to bounce around for his amusement. _

_I love you, Pansy. I'm not even sure how that happened, but I am praying that one day you let me tell you…show you..._

The bedroom door opened and Blaise walked in. "What are you –"

She did not hesitate to stand the minute Blaise entered and with letter still in hand, she walked up and pulled him into a long kiss. When Pansy finally pulled away and rested her feet back on the floor she smiled, "You can start showing me…telling me…every day…starting now."


	9. Draco & Snape

**Draco & Snape**

_For the Best_

Straylight Run

_(Words and Music owned by Straylight Run)_

Draco took a deep breath as the doors of the headmaster's office opened and he started speaking as soon as he walked inside. "Professor McGonagall, I have appreciated your attempts to encourage my return to Hogwarts, but…I am still not ready to come back."

McGonagall stood and motioned for Draco to sit, "Good evening, Mr. Malfoy. I assure you, I was merely the messenger this time. You were summoned by someone else."

"Who?" Draco looked around briefly then back to the professor for a response.

"By _me_…"

Draco turned, complete shock washing across his face. "You're dead."

Snape rolled his eyes as he moved slowly towards the desk and sat in a chair across from Draco, "Do I look dead, Mr. Malfoy?"

"You look close..." Draco cowered and looked up at Professor McGonagall as she stood from behind the desk.

"I am going to give you some privacy." She moved from the room swiftly, quietly shutting the door behind her.

"I'm sorry, but…how are you alive and no one knew about it?" Draco's hesitation turned to near excitement that his mentor was breathing before him.

"We are here to discuss you, Draco." Snape shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he continued, "Why haven't you returned to finish your seventh year?"

Draco shrugged and looked down, but the silence told him that a response was expected and finally he looked up again. "I can't come back here. People hated me enough before, but for whatever reason, now I tend to care about that. Pardoned or not, I can not return."

"You've obviously changed after all that has happened…show them…prove it."

"How? Whether or not I actually did it I planned to kill Dumbledore –"

"Because you were forced to," Snape spoke in a reprimanding tone and continued before Draco could respond, "The truth is out now and you have been pardoned for your actions. You have been given a second chance, Draco. Don't throw this one away."

Draco slumped back in his chair and sighed, "Pardoned…because the blessed _Chosen One_ said it should be so. No doubt only in repayment for the fact that my mother saved his life. I hate that six months have passed and he is as revered as ever and I am still darted glances of suspicion and disgust. Nothing has changed, except now I have no purpose…no direction, no discipline. And the worst part is that I am relieved the Dark Lord is dead and pleased that I am free to live whatever life I want. Still, I can't help thinking that it may be for the best if I just…fade away."

"Or you could stand up and give Potter a run for the fame and the glory. He's already accomplished his greatness. What if this is your time and you're just letting it slip away?"

"What if it's already gone? Everything I was is gone. All of my aspirations and confidences shattered over seven years of destruction and chaos. Crabbe is dead. Goyle has been slightly mad since the battle. Zabini left the country. Pansy is…well its better if she just stays away. Look at what I drove her to…"

"So you will be ruled by your past? How disappointing. I was once in your shoes… doubting my right to be better and accepted and…well I had to make the choice to lay in a gutter or aspire to something more. And here I am. Strange…I think I remember there being a teaching position available in the potions department here at Hogwarts. Of course…someone who excelled consistently in their time here _and_ finished their education would be a perfect candidate. All you need are two recommendations to the current headmaster and –"

"Finish school, Draco, and the job will be yours." Dumbledore smiled down from his portrait as the blond looked over at him, startled. "One more year in the company of Mr. Potter will make it all worth it in the end."

Draco smiled as he sat back in his seat and whispered, "Thank you." He paused for a moment to consider the possibilities of returning to Hogwarts then staying on as a professor. After a few quiet moments he stood and smiled, "If I were to return, would it be acceptable for me to do so on Monday?"

A proud smile washed across Snape's face and Dumbledore nodded his confirmation. With one more appreciative smile, Draco nodded respectfully to Dumbledore then Snape, "I will need your help, of course, catching up."

"That can be arranged." Snape watched as Draco walked to the door, interrupting quickly before the blond slipped out of sight, "And, Professor Malfoy…see to it that you do not allow Potter to distract you this time. It might even be helpful if you considered being civil."

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed, "We'll see…" He opened the door and headed down the spiral staircase when suddenly a grating and familiar voice interrupted his daydreaming.

"_Malfoy?_ What are you doing here?" Harry stopped a few steps down from the blond and waited for a response.

"I had a meeting…with the headmaster." Draco smiled, trying to implement his mentor's words of wisdom. "I'll see you around, Potter." Before the other boy could respond Draco headed down the stairs; a new found spring in his step toward a future he had never thought to imagine.


	10. Harry & Hermione

**Harry & Hermione**

_Letters from the Sky_

Civil Twilight

_(Words and Music owned by Civil Twilight)_

_I am considering turning this into a longer story!_

"If you are asking me to accept that he may never come home, I can not. I will not." Hermione wrapped her sweater tightly around her and walked over to the window.

Harry walked over to the trembling woman and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "I have no intention of accepting it either. At the same time, I have to make sure that you are still taking care of yourself. When is the last time you left the house?"

"I don't want to miss an owl or – "

"An owl will find you."

"But what if he comes home and I'm not here and –"

"Then he'll send you an owl –"

"Damn it, Harry, just…I mean no offense, but I really just want to be alone right now." Hermione pulled away and walked back to the sofa. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on her legs.

Harry immediately went and sat next to her. He remained silent for a long time then spoke very softly, "I don't want to leave you alone, Hermione. I don't want to be alone right now either. It was always you and me. Together we can do anything…its how we managed the last time he left us waiting for his return."

Hermione lifted her head and tears fell down her face, but she paid them no attention. Instead she reached over and brushed away the tears falling from Harry's crystal green eyes. "I'm sorry I snapped. I just…everything in my heart is screaming that he is going to walk through that door any minute; and every time I start to doubt it, even for a split second, my entire body reminds me that I was made for him. If he doesn't come back, there is no me anymore."

"And what man in his right mind would not beg, barter and claw their way back to a woman like you?" Harry brushed a few random hairs from her face, "Until he returns you must let me take care of you. Unless you've changed your mind about me going to look for him myself. Considering if I would have been with him in the first place this never would have happened."

"I haven't changed my mind and for the millionth time this is not your fault, Harry." Hermione looked down and took a deep breath, "I couldn't stand if you were both gone without a trace. He'll come back for me…I _do_ believe that."

Harry wrapped his arms tightly around her, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Stay…I know I told you to go earlier, but I feel stronger when you're here." She pulled away and smiled up at him, "I think everyone else is starting to doubt that Ron will be back. Tomorrow will be four weeks…but you haven't given up hope and I need your strength to survive this. So you are doing everything you can, Harry, just like always."

He pulled Hermione close again, kissing her head before resting his against her, "I'm not going anywhere…we both promised you that you would be stuck with us forever and Ron will not disappoint you either. He'll be back…I promise…" Harry's eyes closed, masking the guilt he felt for making promises he could not guarantee.

Eventually Hermione fell fast asleep in his arms.


	11. Harry & Draco

**Harry & Draco**

_Cosmic Love_

By, Florence & the Machine

_(Words and Music owned by Florence & the Machine)_

****This story is Slash. Please do not read if this subject matter will offend you!****

_Dedicated to Shamrocker531_

"You can't just keep running away from me, Draco. One day you will return and I will not be here waiting." Harry waited for the blond to turn, but Draco remained a perfect statue so the brunet finally continued. "What do you want from me?"

Draco turned around and scanned Harry before finally resting on his eyes, "I'm not sure…"

Harry's hands flew up in the air, screaming out his frustration. His tone dripped with desperation, "Well that's brilliant."

"What do _you_ want from _me_?" Draco moved closer, grabbing Harry's hands as he started to move away. "If it is such an easy question…answer it."

All the struggle Harry had attempted in order to pull free from Draco ceased. He looked up at him with tears building in his eyes and blurted, "I want you to love me. Don't leave in the morning before I get up. Don't call me in the middle of the night after you're leaving a pub. Trust me enough to tell me your secrets. Allow yourself to need me sometimes. Think about how brilliant the next thirty years of our life together could be. Just… _love…me…_and if that is too difficult to imagine then ask yourself why you keep coming back because I ask myself that very question every day."

A long silence developed between them as they both looked off in different directions. Finally Draco looked back at Harry, pausing to take in the messy hair hanging in his eyes, but not enough to mask their emerald glow. He took a shallow breath and blurted quietly, "I miss you…that's why I come back. You want me to love you and I told you from the start that I don't think I am capable of loving anyone. If that wasn't acceptable then why did you keep letting me come back?"

Harry allowed his head to tip back and he chuckled slightly before looking back at the blond, "Because I miss you when you're gone. That's why I want you around all the time because when you're not here I feel lost again. But then you come back and pull me out of the constant twilight I seem to drift around in. You're like the sun, Draco, and after so many days of clouds even the sanest person starts to go mad."

The metaphor softened Draco immediately. No matter how much he resisted the idea that he could ever have all of the wonderful and beautiful things life had to offer he could never seem to succeed in resisting Harry. He pulled the brunet close to him and ran his fingers gently over Harry's scar and through his hair; finally resting at the base of his neck. "The idea of destroying you is devastating to me…and that is what will happen if I tell you something that I fear I can not sustain. At the same time, I remember the very moment I realized you were as tortured as I am in your own twisted ways and…the fact that when I can feel your heartbeat against my chest it is in perfect rhythm with mine…you are impossible to walk away from."

"So what are you saying?" Harry gently kissed the side of Draco's neck and whispered in his ear, "Just say it…please…"

A long silence developed as they clung to each other for dear life, desperate for the next moment that would open up the doors to a perfect forever. Draco could feel Harry's heart racing and just as he had described it was in perfect motion with his own. The air in the room seemed suddenly euphoric and mindlessly Draco finally whispered, "I love you…have loved you for so long, will love you forever or as long as you will let me."

Harry's eyes closed, tears escaping from beneath his eyelids. He pulled away and smiled at Draco, "See that wasn't so bad."


End file.
